Polarbloon
The second boss of Bloons TD 6 (Zathus' Conception). He is the opposite of Veridus the Enforcer, as Polarbloon is ice based. Backstory Polarbloon was, for a while, the head of the Bloon Army's First Arctic Division, under the name 'Regiment of the Northern Star'. He mainly lead vicious strikes on the northeast border of the Monkey Kingdom. There was a constant struggle between the Northern Star and the Monkey Army's, Glacial Spiral Program, which attempted to look into captured White Bloons to find out how they remain immune to the cold. The two forces relentlessly brawled for control. Now, it's time for Polarbloon to break the thin ice. Stats HP: 4500. Speed: 3/4 Red Bloon Appears On: The Last Round of Stage 12. Immunities: Being frozen or slowed. Abilities Winter Cometh: Causes a snowstorm, which slightly blocks the screen, and causing all monkey towers that are not Ice Monkeys or have some sort of realistic cold-blocking clothing, to take 2 damage a second. The ability can last 3 to 6 seconds, and is used pretty uncommonly. Icy Chamber: Freezes the Tower Abilities GUI with a big light-blue laser. This stops abilities from cooling down (ironically), and makes you unable to use them for 12-25 seconds. Used rarely. Harsh Blast: Releases a spreading cone shaped snow particle blast that covers all towers hit in snow, slowing attack speed by 40%, and dealing 2 damage. The attack speed reduction lasts 5-8 seconds. Used uncommonly. Break the Tension: At 50% health, smashes his ice pick into the ground (confirming the location to be some sort of icy lake or whatever), causing various sections of the track to become 'Water'. Water towers can now be placed on these areas and upgraded, and all land towers that were on these areas are killed. Luckily, they are far and few between, so not many towers should be lost. Temples will be fine as long as at least a part of them are on land. Shatterbolt: Fires a large ice laser with a spear point at the end, that deals 24 damage to a single random tower. If it happens to survive, the tower will be unable to attack for the next 20 seconds. Rare use. Snow Burst: Releases a spiral of snowy projectiles in that circles around him once before he stops firing. This almost guarantees every tower getting hit, as there is small spacing between the snowballs before they begin spreading out. Each one deals 3 damage. Common attack. Battle Call: Grits his teeth, and bursts in an orange light temporarily, summoning White Bloons with random properties from the start of the track, and moving 50% faster for 4 seconds. Rare use. Stay Frosty: Attacks a tower that cannot see him with a large crystal projectile, that deals 40 damage over 20 seconds, but doubles its range until that effect runs out (or it dies). Uncommon. Frozen Tornado: Spins his ice pick around rapidly, turning into a blue swirling tornado, and rampaging randomly around the map until he hits at least four different towers. This does 4 damage to every tower it hit, but increases his AD to 1 while in use. Appearance Polarbloon is a much larger White Bloon, except he has a much more noticeable bluish hue (all White Bloons have that sort of bluish looking color to them). He wears one of those classic brown thick arctic coats, and has a polar bear upper jaw (just the top part of the mouth) atop his head. This shades out the upper half of the bloon itself, causing his eyes to be invisible in the shadow. He has a almost sadistic grimace at all times, unless he uses Battle Call, where it explains what he does under that ability. He has a black-handled icepick with the head made out of cloudy spiked ice shards. Trivia -The term "Stay Frosty" actually means to be at attention for everything. This is why he attacks a tower that cannot see him, and the crystal bolt that hit it raises the towers awareness. (Now that tower is 'Staying Frosty'). Get it? I-it... it's an ice pun... -Frozen Tornado = blue Tasmanian Devil twister from Looney Toons. For fun. Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:Bloons